


Belle et le chat

by Matsuo_yuki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous, miraculoustalesofladybugandchatnoir
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, I dont really know, Marichat, Maybe - Freeform, Playful Flirting, Read at Own Risk, a lot of it, about 10 chapters of this, aged up by like 3 years ok, but this contains sins, can be considered fluff, cause i dont wanna copy the story, i havent decided, kinda OC chat, no ladybug, ok maybe a lot, some sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuo_yuki/pseuds/Matsuo_yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and the beast AU<br/>Yesterday on the early morning of march 27th , tom Dupain-cheng went missing, the town didn’t care all about that, they cared more about what was going to happen to he beloved Marinette. Tom had been called a fool for his weird inventions, some even say he’s mental. But Marinette his daughter thought other wised and encouraged him to go to an invention fair.<br/>Now he’s missing.<br/>3 days later Marinette receives a letter ;<br/>‘ Dear Marinette Dupain-cheng,<br/>We have took interest in your fathers disappearance and have decided you a hand. You have one week to reply to our orders. We will cover all your debt and households on the decision that you marry my dear son Adrien agreste on April 4th.<br/>Please reply immediately for your answer.<br/>Signed, Gabriel  ‘<br/>‘Adrien ? no one has even seen him in 9 years?’ Marinette thought. She also was not prepared to marry a complete stranger either, but she also didn’t want to work herself to the bone every night for the next 25 years.<br/>And so she sets off the find her father</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes, please inform me about them, enjoy :)

Marinette rode off onto her horse in the forest, it’s wasn’t cold nor was it warm, it was neutral and confusing, nor did it feel good nor bad. Marinette followed the route to the fair; she stopped in her tracks finding her dads watch lying on the side of the road.

  
“d-dad…” she wilfully rubbed off her tears pulling her fighters face back on” I have to find him”. She continued to ride into the depths of the forest arriving at a split end, the right side was dark and dreary, whilst the other seemed to lead back into the village, and marinette gulped and rode slowly on the right. After a few minutes of riding, she stopped. There stood dead tall a castle, painted with the darkness that surrounded it. The fire that lit the gate didn’t help is feel more like home, but marinette knew her dad had to be here.

  
Getting off her horse she opened the gates which shrieked at it’s years, opening grand red giant doors that once stood to impress . “hello” her voice echoed “i-im looking for my father” she continued to trail into the house “Is anyone there ?” . ‘This really was a grand castle’ she thought, if only the time hadn’t taken its likeness. She continued to walk up coiled stairs.

  
The inside of the castle was mossy, but in a sense romantic? The small red décor brightened the fire and added the personality to the castle walls. The castle seems alive.

  
“h-hello?” she spoke again “is anyone there? I didn’t mean to intrude … I’m looking for my father” she took one of the torches from the wall and began walking slower ;

  
“Marinette?!” Marinette ran, ending up crawling on her knees, sprawling on the stone floor

  
“Father!”  
Marinette held her father’s hand through a steel, rusted cold cage “we’re going to get you out of here “ she attempted to break the bars, the obviously wouldn’t break.

  
“No, you need to run, get away from here now!”

“What? I can’t leave you’re here?!”

  
“You need to escape now before he gets here! ”

  
“Who???!”

  
“Me princess”

* * *

  
She couldn’t see the man all too much, she could only make out his figure along with his green eyes; and was that... cat ears? What the hell is going on? Marinette had no time for this; she needed to get her father out of here and quick;  
“R-release my father now” she demanded

  
“Tut… no can do princess, he’s going to have to stick around for a servant for quite a while”. ‘Servant?’ Marinette thought, no way in hell her dads going to be servant to this cheapskate.

  
“He has no reason to be your servant, nor has he a reason to be kept here. Release him now “ please, she mumbled

  
“Oh but he does have a reason to be here princess “the tone of his voice became higher”  
“And what’s that?” she perched up her eyebrow

  
“Well reason number 1, breaking and entering. Reason 2, stealing, you father practically sat down at the dining table and ate without permission. And reason 3, he broke a chair while he was at It “he laughed

  
“…” marinette had no words, her dad did infiltrate the house, she didn’t know what to say, how was she going to get him out of here? How was she supposed to convince cat boy to let her dad out…

  
“Aww its ok princess, I’ll let you leave, but not with your fath-“

  
“Take me instead” she yelped, a smiled perked on his face ‘interesting’ he thought  
“You sure about that “marinette could feel his smirk rile up

  
“Y-yes”

  
“Hmmm all right. I like it-“

“But… “

  
“But what princess?”

  
“c-come out of the dark first…” he snickered in delight

  
“Whatever you want princess”

  
Marinette looked carefully, his steps echoed across the whole room. Stepping out into the light. Was a blonde man in tight leather, a black mask and black cat ears? Marinette was confused ‘what the fuck....’ though it suited him marinette had expected a more evil looking person, and he looked like a man of rules.

  
‘Maybe this wasn’t too bad’ Marinette though t


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's dad is dragged off, and she' stuck here for 4 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

“Here’s your room  princess” he opened a door to a pink extravagant bedroom (way to extravagant for someone who was  supposed to be a servant)

“How long do I have to be here?” she asked “ and you promise to realise my father right” her voice had an angry yet annoyed tone

“yeh yeh , I’ll release your father and you’ll only be here for 4 months okay?” he raised both of his hands to show his promise, she rolled her eyes at him. “Anyway there are a few rules you need to know before you do any work”

Marinette’s eyebrow stiffed up“rules?”

“yeah, it’s the usually, you know don’t mess with the paper work don’t go out your bedroom before 8 o’clock etc-“

“That’s it?-“  
“And….” His voice lowered “do not enter any rooms unless I’ve granted you permission of course, any questions?”

“Yeah actually” chat was surprised ‘was she gonna ask why ? Geez its none of her business’ he thought rubbing the back of his neck

“Well? Ask away “

“What’s your name?” Marinette would rather process what was happening later when she was by her sled, but of course she needed to know his name. Chat surprised looked at her with interest;

“Call me Chat” he smiled

“Okay” Marinette didn’t want to ask if that was really his name or not, it didn’t seem like it was his name.But right now Marinette wanted to be alone, she didn’t need anything but to be alone.

“That’s all?”

“Yeah...” Marinette made no effort to make eye contact with Chat; otherwise he would see the small tears falling off her eyes;

“Okay then, I’ll get one of the other servants to call you down for dinner when it’s ready” he closed the door gently, filling the silence and the space between them. Marinette belly flopped on her bed and screamed hard into the covers. ‘This sucks’. She began thinking about her father and began to sob quietly, ‘he wasn’t rude, in fact he was kinda nice. But he doesn’t seem to understand anything….’.

* * *

 

 After a few minutes of sobbing she grabbed a thin blanket off the bed and looked out the window. She gasped to surprise.  Chat was dragging her father along and practically chucked him in a carriage roughly, the carriage rode off and he waved a immature salute to him and walked back off inside. This guy was confusing the heck out of her, he was so hard to understand, one moment he would be dorky and helpful, and then suddenly become heartless and quiet.

Around 6 o’clock, an old experienced looking maid came up and running calling her down to dinner, Marinette was curled up in her blanket upset, the idea that she wasn’t allowed to see or hear from her father for 4 months finally hit her and she ended up sobbing herself to sleep;

“uhh.. Miss” the maid shook her gently to wake her up “it’s time for dinner”

Marinette rose her head up tired, eyes baggy and nose red; “I don’t feel like eating …” she whimpered “I’ll eat tomorrow morning instead” she stood up and flopped back on her bed

“Ok” the maid whispered “has a good sleep” she wished. The maid shut the door gently and walked back to the dining table where chat was waiting for her; “sir she said she wouldn’t be eating today, but tomorrow morning”. Chat swirled his wine glass and took a small sip before standing to lean on the edge of the table, the dining room was a dark red, lightened with the help of the fireplace. Chat loosened the back tie, undoing the first top buttons and loosening his blazer;

“We’re running out of time “his voice fell in sadness as he felt the black mask on his face, it’s not that he didn’t want to be Chat noir anymore. But he wanted to gain his father’s respect back; he needed to be Adrien Agreste again.

“I know we are “the maid replied “but I’m sure everything will go well, we still have 4 months right?”

“Yeah we do “ he replied in almost a whisper “ But is that enough time for her to fall in love with me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments? concerns?


	3. sweet things in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat tries to flirt and Marinette gets annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post more frequently as i have short chapters. enjoy :)

Marinette woke up at about 9:30 in the morning, now that she’s realised she’ll be here for 4 months, she decided to have a positive stay instead of a negative one, but what was she supposed to do? She was a servant right wouldn’t she have to clean or something? Marinette stood up at the side of her bed and waited for herself to wake up a little, she looked around her room and saw a dress hanging from one of the empty wardrobes, was that for her? It was a short dress that was a hot pink decorated with a white Lilly design ‘pretty…’ Marinette thought.

She tip toed out of her room, she didn’t wanna wear the dress yet in case it wasn’t hers of course, she walked down the stair with grace and found what it looked like was the kitchen, could she take the food? Or did she have to wait for a servant to call her to eat? ‘wait a minute’ Marinette had an idea ‘ I am the servant’ she smiled.

Chat awoke to the sound of cupboards opening, he walked down the stairs in the fancy suit he was wearing last night, except now it was a bit more ruffled and creased.

“hey why the hell is it so loud in here-“ he stopped his yawn to see Marinette slicing a piece of bread and filling it with butter, placing it in her mouth before turning to chat

 “oh hey… good morning…” she smiled through the piece of bread in her mouth. He was stunned for a moment, ‘were people always this pretty first thing in the morning?’ he smiled, today he had to start making her fall for him today or time could run out soon. He slid a hand around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder, Marinette confused, continued to eat her bread;

“good morning princess~” he purred, ‘okayy….’ She thought, was he acting weird of was it just her?

“uh good morning… do you want some bread?” she pushes a piece of bread with butter near his mouth, chat smirked

“no thanks princess” he moved his lips a little closer to her ear “I prefers sweeter things for breakfast” he kissed her jaw. Marinette was not having any of this of course, she turned to face him as she pushed his chest back and walked back up the stairs in a sulk with her bread, she certainly did not want sweet talk from the guy that shoved her father in a carriage and laughed, she just wanted to get up and leave to see her dad already.

“well then go eat the sugar cubes in the cupboard “ she retorted

* * *

 

Chat had been trying all day to flirt with Marinette all day. But godammit this girl was just had the cliché strong virgin personality! He had invited her out for a walk around the woods, she declined saying she didn’t want to go outside to ‘take the cat for a walk’. He asked what she wanted for dinner and that he would try to prepare it no matter how impossible it was, she declined by saying she doesn’t ‘care as long as I eat’.  He even asked if she wanted any new clothes, but she declined with ‘I don’t need any, I’m only here for 4 months’. ‘What kind of excuse was that ?!?!’ she was obviously avoiding him.

“AHHHH!” Chat had flipped, he swung the paper work around the room in frustration “what the hell does this girl want!?” how the hell was this going to work if she doesn’t even want to try and mingle with him ‘ I mean who wouldn’t?!’ he thought. He slumped against the wall and sighed “why is she so difficult ??”

* * *

 

Marinette had started to get a little annoyed at Chats idea to make her feel comfortable, Chat had kept asking her what she wanted to do, like hell she knew?! She just wanted to be left alone for the rest of the day due to the morning flirting Chat did;

“ughh…” Marinette moaned “why is he so difficult?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good? any comments? concerns?


	4. dinner please ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is avoiding Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support so far . enjoy :)

Marinette slumped on the desk of her room for the next 4 months. She was so bored… but there was no way she was going to hang out with the ‘ally cat’, tilting her head sideways she sees a book in the corner of her eye;

“Huh?” she bends her knees in order to reach under the desk “la mode...” she read aloud “it’s a fashion magazine!” Marinette gasps in excitement. Back in the village she loved to design and make clothes, and this was just what she needed right now, she flipped the pages and read to herself humming happily.

* * *

 

After the time passed, the maid knocked again to call Marinette for dinner;

“uhm... Miss, it’s time for dinner”

“Wow it’s that time already? How long have I been reading this??” she hadn’t even realise the changing colours of the sky till now

“What’s that Miss?” the maid asked curiously

“Oh, I found a magazine laying on the floor” she picked it up to show the maid “you see these designs are by a man in Italy, aren’t they beautiful!” she exclaimed, the maid giggled lightly;

“I see you like fashion miss “Marinette scratched the back of her head in embarrassment

“Well back in the village I used to design clothes in my spare time“ she smiled

“Oh I see “the maid mumbled “will you be joining chat for dinner then?” Marrinette didn’t know whether to go or not, she had been trying to avoid chat all day due to the flirting earlier, she nods her head to symbolise a ‘no’;

“Why not?” the maid asks

“I… well I’m kind of annoyed at the flirting he did earlier” the maid giggled more

“Nothing wrong with a little banter”

“Yeah but he is keeping me here for 4 months he might as well respect my personal space…”

“Okay…-“

“But don’t worry” she assured “I promise I’ll join him tomorrow night okay ?”

“Ok miss “once again the maid left, but this time with a plan for Mr. Chat Noir

* * *

 

“Sorry sir, it seems she won’t be joining you tonight”

“Wow what a surprise” though chat was suited up, it was to be expected “ugh, why is she avoiding me?!”The maid giggled with the info she held;

“She said it was something to do with your flirting “she assured him

“What? What’s wrong with my flirting?!” Chat askes egotistically

“Maybe you came on too strong? Who knows, you should ask her” she implied

“No way that’s going to happen, she doesn’t seem like she wants to talk to me “

“Why so sure?” chat raised up his brow “try apologizing, and maybe she’ll talk start talking to you” Chat was surprised, it was a simple Idea, but it would definitely work things out between them (he hoped).

After dinner by himself, he made his way back to his room, whilst he was on his way there, he stopped and stared at Marinette’s door, he rubbed the back of his head in anxiousness ‘was this really going to work?’, well he might swell try , what harm could it do? Knocking twice he waited for a reply, but there was none, maybe she was asleep;

“Uh... Marinette... you sleeping?”

Of course she wasn’t sleeping, she was still ignoring him, but she might as well pretend to sleep now that he’s mentioned it; chat leaned against her door and took a deep breathe “I’m sorry if made you feel uncomfortable this morning” Marinette was surprised at his sudden apology and walked towards her door as he continued “I just wanted to re assure you I guess …It didn’t work huh…” Marinette leaned against the door “I..I hope you’ll join me tomorrow for breakfast... soo…uh... good night princess” Marinette heard his footsteps began to disappear;

 “Good night” Chat stood surprised, it’s a good thing his Cat-like properties made him hear that, he walked off once more with a wild smile passing by his maid on the way;

“How did it go?” she asked cheerfully

“It went... good” he replied

“Well then I hope it goes well tomorrow” she wished

“If only so “chat sighed

“Well sir I do have a plan if you are in any trouble”

“A plan?”

“Yes” she covered her mouth to contain the giggles, “you know, to make her fall in love with you “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments? concerns"


	5. breakfast part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat attempts to impress Marinette at breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there was no update yesterday i got a little busy .  
> howver , enjoy :)

Marinette woke up feeling relieved she guessed, Chat coming to apologize cleared the awkwardness she assumed. She sat at the side of her bed before standing up to stretch, she lingered in her position for a while before tilting her head in curiosity to see a note on the door, she walked over for a closer look;

“Dear princess,

Please come to the library for a very special breakfast, I hope you can come and eat with me this time J

-Chat”

The note left Marinette confused in a good way, what was this feeling?

“what is the Alley cat thinking this time ?” she mumbled with a smile, her eyes continued to scan the room, finding another note on her wardrobe against a red dress, “wear me?” she read aloud. Well ,She had been wearing the same thing for like 2 days, so maybe… a change of wear would be nice?

It was a short red dress, not too formal, but just about informal. She walked out her room in what was like a tiptoeing motion; “wait…” she realised “where’s the library?”

Marinette scanned the hallway. Her eyes were still half awake as she continuously rubbed her eyes for better vision “ this way?” she read aloud once more, there were notes on the walls with arrows pointing down the hallway , she followed them with care, stopping at each turn to peer over before she walked through. She was curious, very curious, but she couldn’t trust him. Not just yet anyway.

* * *

 

After peering over of what felt like the 100th corner, she saw the cat man in a black suit attire waiting in front of the door with a single red rose within his hand;

“Princess!” he turned to her attention with wide eyes almost like a child “I-uh .. Here! I mean...” he hesitated before straightening himself up and taking a deep breathe “here” his tone was smooth as he handed her the rose. Marinette eyed in suspicion for a moment before taking the rose into her hand; she stared at the rose for a long moment ‘it’s beautiful’ she thought;

“so, uh…” Chat rubbed the back of his neck “Hungry?”

“yes” she said in a posh delightful tone “ yes I am “ she smiled,  ‘he was cute’ .

Chat opened the grand doors, as the scent of paper and delicate ink flew into Marinette’s nose;

“whoa…” she mumbled under her breathe. Her eyes wondered around the room, it was filled to the brim with books of different colour; different categories and genres of books fell perfectly in one place. Wondering her eyes around the room more she could see a few thinner looking books with a shinier look “are those-?”

“come on “ he held her hand and dragged her towards the old newspapers and magazines, as they stopped in front of the shelf, Chat looked thoroughly  through each magazine, taking a few out of the shelf creating a pile in his hands;

“Here” he smiled as he handed her the pile   
“Chat-“

“Pretty neat huh?”  He held her hand once more and led her to a circle table in the middle of the room positioned perfectly at the large windows glow. Chat pulled out a chair and motioned at Marinette to come and sit Marinette was still silent but was obedient as she sat with a smile. After Chat proceeded to sit opposite her, he sat as casually as he could which only made him look even more awkward.

After a few moments of silence the maid walked in with a cart full of napkins, bread and fruit. She started setting out the table with cutlery along with plates eventually placing food in the middle;

“well enjoy “ the maid smiled in a giggle that assumed too much

* * *

 

They sat in silence as the only noise that occurred was the sound of the cutlery scraping against the plates every once in a while. Chat didn’t want to admit it, but he was nervous. Way too nervous, he was practically sweating his thighs off. ‘oh god’.

“uh Chat ?” Marinette attempted to start off the conversation

“yes!” he exclaimed before smoothing out his voice  “ I mean yeh?”  Marinete laughed at his sudden transition in personality

“How did you know I liked… well this kind of stuff” she motioned her hands to point towards the whole room;

“oh” he scratched the back of his head furiously “my maid actually told me…” he admitted. Then silence filled the air once more, and once again it was  broken by Marinette;

“So… what’s my job here?”

“Huh?”

“You know… you said I was Going to work here” she continued to nibbled on a piece of bread

“oh… uh”  crap, he needed to give her some sort of job otherwise there would be no point of her being here “my personal maid?” ‘yep the sounded good’ he thought. ‘very good’ he smiled to himself

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes? comments? concerns?

**Author's Note:**

> so.... what do you guys think so far?


End file.
